Goosebumps (original series)/Arabic releases
صرخة الرعب (which translates to "The Scream of Horror") is the Arabic version of Goosebumps, published by Scholastic and 'نهضة مصر' (which translates to "Egypt's Renaissance"). There are currently 20 books, which vary from different series that formed the original series in the Arab countries. Books Table = {| class="wikitable" |- ! style="width:20px;"| No. ! style="width:200px;"| Book ! style="width:180px;"| Title ! style="width:110px;"| Publish date |- | style="text-align: center;"| 1 | Monster Blood ---- | style="text-align: center;"| الوحش الدموي ---- The Bloody Monster | style="text-align: center;"| 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;"| 2 | You Can't Scare Me! ---- | style="text-align: center;"| أيها الوحش .. لن تفزعني ---- Hey, Monster! You Don't Scare Me! | style="text-align: center;"| 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;"| 3 | Welcome to Dead House ---- | style="text-align: center;"| منزل الموتى ---- House of the Dead | style="text-align: center;"| 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;"| 4 | Zombie Halloween ---- | style="text-align: center;"| حفلة الزومبي ---- The Zombies' Party | style="text-align: center;"| 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;"| 5 | The Ghost Next Door ---- | style="text-align: center;"| فى بيتنا شبح ---- There's a Ghost in Our House | style="text-align: center;"| 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;"| 6 | Welcome to Camp Nightmare ---- | style="text-align: center;"| معسكر الفزع ---- Terror Camp | style="text-align: center;"| 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;"| 7 | The Werewolf of Fever Swamp ---- | style="text-align: center;"| مستنقع المذءوب ---- Werewolf Swamp | style="text-align: center;"| 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;"| 8 | Night of the Living Dummy ---- | style="text-align: center;"| ليلة الدمية الملعونة ---- Night of the Cursed Doll | style="text-align: center;"| 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;"| 9 | Stay Out of the Basement ---- | style="text-align: center;"| القبو الغامض ---- The Mysterious Basement | style="text-align: center;"| 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;"| 10 | Ghost Beach ---- | style="text-align: center;"| شاطئ الأشباح ---- Ghost Beach | style="text-align: center;"| 2016 |- | style="text-align: center;"| 11 | Slappy New Year! ---- | style="text-align: center;"| رعب رأس السنة ---- Horrors of the New Year | style="text-align: center;"| 2018 |- | style="text-align: center;"| 12 | When the Ghost Dog Howls ---- | style="text-align: center;"| عواء الكلب الشبح ---- Howls of the Ghost Dog | style="text-align: center;"| 2018 |- | style="text-align: center;"| 13 | The Wizard of Ooze ---- | style="text-align: center;"| ساحر أرض الرعب ---- The Magician of Horrorland | style="text-align: center;"| 2018 |- | style="text-align: center;"| 14 | Help! We Have Strange Powers! ---- | style="text-align: center;"| لعنة القدرات الخارقة ---- The Curse of the Superpowers | style="text-align: center;"| 2018 |- | style="text-align: center;"| 15 | The Horror at Chiller House ---- | style="text-align: center;"| المنزل الرهيب ---- The Terrible House | style="text-align: center;"| 2018 |- | style="text-align: center;"| 16 | The Five Masks of Dr. Screem ---- | style="text-align: center;"| أقنعة الفزع الخمسة ---- The Five Masks of Terror | style="text-align: center;"| 2018 |- | style="text-align: center;"| 17 | Why I Quit Zombie School ---- | style="text-align: center;"| لماذا غادرت مدرسة الزومبي؟ ---- Why Did I Quit Zombie School? | style="text-align: center;"| 2018 |- | style="text-align: center;"| 18 | Night of the Puppet People ---- | style="text-align: center;"| ليلة الدمى الحية ---- Night of the Living Dolls | style="text-align: center;"| 2018 |- | style="text-align: center;"| 19 | Trick or Trap ---- | style="text-align: center;"| خدعة أم فخ؟ ---- Trick or Trap? | style="text-align: center;"| 2018 |- | style="text-align: center;"| 20 | Dr. Maniac Will See You Now ---- | style="text-align: center;"| !احترس .. د.مهووس يراك ---- Beware...Dr. Maniac is Watching You! | style="text-align: center;"| 2018 |-|Gallery = Monster Blood Ar.jpg|1. The Bloody Monster (Monster Blood) Scare Me Ar.jpg|2. Hey, Monster! You Don't Scare Me! (You Can't Scare Me!) Dead Houuse Ar.jpg|3. House of the Dead (Welcome to Dead House) Zombie Ar.jpg|4. The Zombies' Party (Zombie Halloween) Ghost Ar.jpg|5. There's a Ghost in Our House (The Ghost Next Door) Camp Ar.jpg|6. Terror Camp (Welcome to Camp Nightmare) Werewolf Ar.jpg|7. Werewolf Swamp (The Werewolf of Fever Swamp) Dummy Ar.jpg|8. Night of the Cursed Doll (Night of the Living Dummy) Basement Ar.jpg|9. The Mysterious Basement (Stay Out of the Basement) Ghost Beach Ar.jpg|10. Ghost Beach (Ghost Beach) New Year Slappy Ar.jpg|11. Horrors of the New Year (Slappy New Year!) Ghost Dog Ar.jpg|12. Howls of the Ghost Dog (When the Ghost Dog Howls) Wizard of Ooze Ar.jpg|13. The Magician of Horrorland (The Wizard of Ooze) Powers Ar.jpg|14. The Curse of the Superpowers (Help! We Have Strange Powers!) HL 19 Horror at Chiller House Arabic cover.jpg|15. The Terrible House (The Horror at Chiller House Dr Screem Ar.jpg|16. The Five Masks of Terror (The Five Masks of Dr. Screem) Zombie School Ar.jpg|17. Why Did I Quit Zombie School? (Why I Quit Zombie School) Puppet People Ar.jpg|18. Night of the Living Dolls (Night of the Puppet People) Trick or Trap Ar.jpg|19. Trick or Trap? (Trick or Trap) Maniac Ar.jpg|20. Beware...Dr. Maniac is Watching You! (Dr. Maniac Will See You Now) |-|Text = #''The Bloody Monster'' (''Monster Blood'') #''Hey, Monster! You Don't Scare Me!'' (You Can't Scare Me!) #''House of the Dead'' (Welcome to Dead House) #''The Zombies' Party'' (Zombie Halloween) #''There's a Ghost in Our House'' (The Ghost Next Door) #''Terror Camp'' (Welcome to Camp Nightmare) #''Werewolf Swamp'' (The Werewolf of Fever Swamp) #''Night of the Cursed Doll'' (Night of the Living Dummy) #''The Mysterious Basement'' (Stay Out of the Basement) #''Ghost Beach'' (Ghost Beach) #''Horrors of the New Year'' (Slappy New Year!) #''Howls of the Ghost Dog'' (When the Ghost Dog Howls) #''The Magician of Horrorland'' (The Wizard of Ooze) #''The Curse of the Superpowers'' (Help! We Have Strange Powers!) #''The Terrible House'' (The Horror at Chiller House #''The Five Masks of Terror'' (The Five Masks of Dr. Screem) #''Why Did I Quit Zombie School?'' (Why I Quit Zombie School) #''Night of the Living Dolls'' (Night of the Puppet People) #''Trick or Trap?'' (Trick or Trap) #''Beware...Dr. Maniac is Watching You!'' (Dr. Maniac Will See You Now) Category:Lists Category:International series